


Once Bitten Twice Shy

by Evil_Ed6



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Funny, Halloween, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Ed6/pseuds/Evil_Ed6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddward has a secret, he isn't what you would call human, but that doesn't keep him from living his life in peace. Well not until a fateful Halloween night with Kevin. That in turn, turns Eddward's life upside down in more then one way. (Kevedd BOY X BOY Male love. Vampire AU. Don't like it don't read it. I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy... Just the Kevedd in my head :3 Please enjoy) And thank you my great beta (kevinandedd) and my friend (itamedragons) on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Bitten......

"That should do nicely." I sigh, standing back and looking at the newly added and labeled locks on my bedroom door."Now let’s have a look over in the kitchen."  
Exiting my room and replacing my shoes back on my feet, I made my way down the stairs too my clean kitchen. Walking over to the fridge and opening the door and giving a good look through."Good the stock seems to be at a high level..." I smiled as I looked over the three shelves full of bagged blood. There was A+ to O, but most of them were AB- , my favorite kind, but hard to get. "Mother and Father are very kind; I will have to remember to thank them when I see them again." I let out a sigh, as I could feel my heart sink a little with sadness. Sometimes I wish we were a normal family and I was a normal teen, which my parents would be home and tell me that they loved me without yellow sticky notes. So I didn't feel the need to label everything or overly clean to get them to stay a little longer. Or even just to be human. But that would never happen, because I'm anything but human, for I'm an Upyr' (Vampire). Not saying that vampire children don't see their families and or live almost like any other human. It's just my life is a little more demanding when your parents are the clan leaders of the whole North America side. And you are what they could call a prince; of course my life is a lot different and more demanding. I'm not saying that I hate my life or anything like that, no. I just wish something could be different, maybe a little easier.  
Sighing as I pulled on the edge of my hat and laughed a little. Like this thing, I always wear it whenever I'm around anyone, making sure that it will never be taken off. Oh how everyone wanted to know why, why dose Eddward always wear it. I would love to throw it way, it's hot, makes my hair sick to my head and I spend most of my childhood trying to keep others from taking it off. But why..... well it hinted the mark. My birthmark, thee mark that all pureblood vampires are born with. The mark of our birthrights and our heritage, all vampires hold this mark with pride, for it is our legacy. But unlike my other cousins I was unlucky that my mark was just above my right eyebrow. And a vampire’s mark is not something you want to show off to anyone, it can be really dangerous, if not hidden. I mean, if a rival clan or a rogue were to find out..... I don't want to think about what trouble Mother, Father and I. 'Oh dear....' I thought as a shiver ran down my spine, 'What would happen if a hunter should fine out....' I move to pull down my hat a bit more. My parents have told me stories about hunters, about how they care not if you’re an upstanding vampire. They would hunt you down and kill you in the most unpleasant ways. That is the main reason why they raise me here and not at the main family home. I mean who would look for a vampire prince in a little town of Peach Creek. So as long as I lay low and do as my Mother and father say and not let my family secret be found out, I can have a pretty calm life.  
Looking back up and peering back into the refrigerator, I eyed the bags of blood again licking my lips as I could feel my stomach call out.  
"I know it’s a little away from supper.... and just a little snack before couldn't hurt......" I assure myself, reaching and pulling out one 2lb bags and holding it up in fourth of me and turn away from the fridge shutting the door behind me.  
"Well, don't you look delectable?" I smiled as I could feel my fangs start to grow. I don't mind cold blood and on this hot fall day, it is just what I needed. Bringing the bag to my lips as I ran my tongue over my lips. 'I should... put this in.... a cup...' I thought, but the smell and I'm very thirsty. Sigh, just this once I will dunk from the bag. Opening my mouth and I could feel the plastic give way as my fangs puncture into the bag. The cold red liquid flowed down my throat; I could feel my hunger ebbing away. 'Yes this is very nice.........??????!!!!'  
"HEY DOUBLE D !!!!", Came Eddy's high loud voice.  
I could feel the cold plastic slip from my fingers as it fell to the floor with a 'splat’. I was in shock. I looked up to see Eddy standing in the doorway staring at me.  
"Ed--Eddy.....What....?" I manage to shutter out.  
"Wow, sock-head. Hasn't anyone told you not to play with you food." Eddy laughed as he pointed at the now bloody mass on the floor. "Who did you kill?"  
"Eddy! You’re so unbelievable and insufferable some times." I shouted at him then looked at my now bloody, dirty floor. "Oh Messy.... messy.... messy....."  
"Oh, Double D, don't get so upset at me. Maybe you should work on your Vampire sense, you should have heard me a mile away." He teases me as I started cleaning my now lost snack off the floor.  
"Oh my, Oh dear.....Eddy, you very well know that my senses are not as in tune when I'm feeding and that you should take care and consideration when entering my home and....." I started to inform him before he cut me off.  
"Ya ya ya, whatever Sock-head."He waved me off, "I needed to ask you something."  
Sighing I looked up at me friend. "So what do I owe the intrusion, Eddy?"I asked. But before Eddy could answer, Ed came running in and stopped behind Eddy.  
"Wow Double D!! Your kitchen looks like a scene from 'I was a 16 foot teenage zombie from mars part 3.’  
"Thank you Ed, that makes me feel a lot better about this situation." I rolled my eyes a little but still smiled at my loud friend.  
Ed and Eddy are the only ones that know what I'm outside my clan. It happened on my sixteen birthday when I started my coming of age. My parents couldn't be there for our clan was in dire need of them. So I was going throw it alone. It was painful, my mouth was so cut up and blooded from my teeth growing in. I cried as every nerve in my body scream out in pain. Ed and Eddy had come by to see me even after I have told them not to. They could hear my cries of pain and like how they always do; they just let them self’s in. That is when they saw me in all my vampire glory, bloody and very VERY not human. That is when I thought it was all over, they would run out and tell everyone that I was a monster or Eddy would try to find away to make money off of me. Then like mother and father would say, the people would become fearful and then the hunters would come and my life would be over. But that didn't happen. They both were shocked to say the lease but they weren't afraid of me.  
Ed smiled at me in reference to his movies and said I was 'cool' and gave me a big hug. Eddy just nodded and seeing my fearful look in my face, sighed and said "Hey it doesn’t matter what you are Double D, your still our friend." I started to cry, for I never thought that I would ever have anyone that wasn't one of us that would accept me, but here they were. After that they helped me get cleaned up and sat with me through the changed. Ever since then they have always been there for me, and I have to say it's nice to be able to share with someone. They are truly my best friends.  
"We want to know what time is good for you to meet up for the party." Eddy asked as he moves to sit on the stool in front for me and smiled at my confused expression.  
"And pray tell, what party would this be?" I asked standing up with a bloody towel in hand. "I don't recall being invited to one, Eddy."  
"Well Duh, sock-head, just the best party, of our senior year." Eddy gave me a look of surprise."Kevin's big Halloween party bash, anyone who is anyone is going to be there."  
"Ya, Double D! There is going to be candy, costumes and games......" Ed interrupted him, jumping in and waving his hands over his head in front of me. "Lots of fun and Eddy said that zombies would eat our brains!"  
"Whatever Ed, if you had a brain to eat lumpy." Eddy pushed Ed out of the way frowning, before look back to me. "Don't tell me you didn't know?"  
"I'm sorry Eddy I have had other things on my mind as of late, so when is the friendly get together?"  
"Tomorrow night, it's a Halloween party and tomorrow is Halloween Duh." He stuck his tongue out at me. "For a genius Double D you’re not that smart, anyways what time?"  
"I'm sorry Eddy, but I will have to decline the offer, maybe next time." I apologize as I placed the dirty towel in to the skink.  
"What?!!" Eddy choked out, standing up and walk over to me looking up at me in the eye, trying to size me up. "No? You can't say no. This is the party of the year sock-head, you have to go."  
Sighing as I looked down at my friend giving him a disapproving look. "My apologies Eddy, but I can't attend the party that day."  
"Why is that Double D? " Ed voice was lower putting his hands over his mouth. “Will the sun ray malt you into piled goo like the 'Vampire of goo from under the stares'?"  
"No Ed, if you recall that I have explain to you two already that it just myth and yes the sun can be a little hard on the eyes. I will not turn into goo or caught on fire, where ever these stories have originate from have no base in logic and stereotypes....."  
"Blah. Blah. Blah. Whatever Sock-head!" Eddy interrupted. "Then why can't you go?"  
"Well you see that night is the first night with a full moon since my 18th birthday.  
My parents have informed me that it is wise that I should stay in, for this the time that I will reach full maturity." I frowned, looking down my hands and went on. "My hormone’s could become out of sink and may cause some difficulties. So unfortunately, Eddy, I will not be attending the party."  
"You’re what?"  
"My hormones could act up..."  
"Could.... But you’re not sure?"  
"Well, I haven’t been through it.... and mother and father having hadn't much time to inform me what might happen. There seems to be lack of information on it in the books I have on hand." I added.  
"Well then it's settled, you are going to the party with us sock-head." Eddy said, raising his eyebrows.  
"But Eddy, I just said that I can't my ....." I couldn't finish his sentenced as Ed grabbed me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.  
"Cool!! Double D is going to go!!"  
"Now wait a min now!! I just said I can't..... Would you please listen to me?" I snapped, knowing it was useless to even ask.  
"Come on, it's just like puberty or something like that, I'm sure you will be cool. You would probably grow a beard or something." Eddy said, grudgingly allowing the subject to change. "So Ed and I can be here about 6pm to pick you up...."  
"Eddy!!" I yelled. I Squeezed my eyes shut took a deep breath. "Even if I did agreed to go out, I will not go to a party I wasn't invited to. And before you say it, I will not crash it with you two and that is final."  
“Oh come on Double D, I'm sure Kevin wants you there. Aren't you two friends or something like that?" Eddy looked a little upset at the idea, as he made his way to sit back down. "You’re always talking to him and stuff."  
"I don't think because Kevin and I exchange pleasantry every now and then that it results in us being friends, Eddy." I said softly.  
"Now and then my ass, that jerk is all but hanging all over you." Eddy sounded almost defensive about it.  
"Kevin is all ways making googly eyes at Double D. Like the 100 eyed beast from the love sick swamp vol. 6 right before he ate his victims."Ed quoted, as he walked over to where Eddy was sitting.  
"I.... He is not...." I turn away from my friends as I could feel my face grow hot. I know they were right. Kevin has been a lot nicer to me in the past year. But did that mean we were friends....? No, there is no way that Kevin would care about me. Sure he has been asking how my day has been now and then. Or I would help him get ready for a big test coming, but we never 'hung out'. But I couldn't deny that I have caught site of him looking at me for no reason when I went over his school work.  
Or that when I'm around him I get this weird feeling in my chest, like something is pulling at my heart. I shook my head, 'No, whatever is going on we aren't friend’s just acquaintance that is right....' I told myself.  
I turned back around and pointed my finger at them both frowning. "Anyways you two, I will not be attending the party without an invitation, and that is final! Now if you excuse me I must finish my perpetrations for tomorrow......."  
"Ding Dong!" I stopped as I hear the door.  
"Oh my, who could that be?" turning around and leaving my two sad and upset friends in the kitchen I made my way to the front door to see who it was.  
Opening the door to see Kevin standing on my door step took me by surprise. "Greetings Kevin, what do I owe this visited?" I asked smiling.  
Kevin looked out of place; he was looking every where except at my face. "Well Double Dork, I just was around....and wanted to say thank you for your help the other day." he said swallowing and then shrugged.  
"You’re welcome Kevin, anytime you want assistants with your school work I would be happy to help." I smiled and nodded. I was about to shut the door when Kevin stopped me.  
" Yo, anyways...." He called, his voice far higher than usual. Then Kevin reaches into his jacket and pulled out a white envelope and handed it to me. "So I'm sure you know I'm having a big Halloween party tomorrow. For thanks for all your help and stuff if you would like to show up.... or whatever." He said quietly as I could see a little pink in his face.  
"Thank you Kevin." I said automatically but I was in shock. I wasn't sure what was going on other then the tight feeling was in my chest was there again. I could the heat rise to my cheeks.  
"Cool Dork." Kevin said, laughed under his breath. I'm sure at the blush was now over my face. Giving me one last smile he turns around and walked away. "See you there, Dork." he called out giving me a wave good bye over his head.  
"Ok..." I said nodded absent mind, as I shut the door and took a deep breath, to come myself down. 'Well this is just great....' I sighed. Looking up to see Ed and Eddy both standing in fount of me. Both with big grins on their faces, sighing and looking down at the envelope in my shaking hand. "Oh ok, 6pm is acceptable time to come pick me up....." I groan.  
"Does this mean we all get to go to the party Eddy?" Ed asked.  
"Yes it dose lumpy." Eddy snickered.  
As I could hear my two friend start planning on what costumes that we were going to wear and the girls they wanted to hook up with. All I could do is think about if I'm doing the right thing?  
'I hope that this party doesn’t turn into a disaster.' I sighed as I could feel my stomach growling at me again. 'Oh do I hope everything will be fine.......'  
But little did I know my life was going to fall into complete chaos and all because of a little white envelope.  
***  
"You have to be out of your mind Eddy if you think I'm going to put 'that' on." I gave him angry look as I pointed at the offensive clothing in front of me.  
"Come on Sock Head, its Halloween you have to wear a costume." Eddy wined, pushing the costume into my hands then move to stand next to Ed, "The plan won't work out if you don't wear it; I mean girls just love theme costumes.”  
"I understand what you are getting at Eddy, but why must I wear 'This' for Halloween, I do find it very offensive." I stated as I held up the costume and rolled my eyes at my now so called friends. I could see what Eddy wanted to do. As of two years ago Eddy, I'm glad to say grew out of his scamming faze. But in turn moving endeavors on to opposite sex. Making it a goal of his to insure that we all have girlfriends (That are not the Kankers) before high school was over. I for one did not care for such things, that romance could wait until after my education. I was quit positive Ed would be more than happy to play with Rolf's chickens then chasing after females. But Eddy always had a way to get us to tag along with what crazy plans he comes up with. So let again I fall to the whims of my best friend. "Why couldn't I wear one of the costumes you two have on?" I questioned.  
"Come on Sock Head, look at us. We were made for our costumes, see Lumpy here is tall, strong and don’t have much up stairs. He was made to be Frankenstein’s monster." Eddy laughed poking Ed's side. "Right, Ed?"  
"I'm a scary monster Eddy. Give me all your TV dinners humans!" Ed said grinning. I would have to admit that Ed did fit the part. Standing there in his green face makeup and the two bolts in his neck, but it didn't mean I was happy about Eddy's choice for my outfit.  
"Ok, whatever Franken-no brain." Eddy laugh giving Ed a playful shoved. "But as you can see I was made to be the Wolf Man." Eddy gave me a smile as he proceeds to do a manly pose in his half man half wolf costume. "I mean look at me, what girl could resist my strong, hansom animal like me? This costume perfect to show off how manly and how hot I am......"  
"And how hairy you are, right Eddy?" Ed asked as he lifted up the back of Eddy's shirt and poking at his back hair. "Your back reminds me of ep. 26 of 'I was a lost lobster man on planet Bob.' When Lobster man was lost in the dark deep forest of Bob with no hope to escape."  
"WHY YOU..." Eddy yelled; bring Ed in to a headlock. Eddy tried his hardest to overpower our big friend. But failed as Ed just picked Eddy up like he was nothing and holding him out like some kind of wild cat. Laughing and smiling all along.  
"Well he does have a point Eddy; you do sure fit the part with body hair." I giggled some. It was always fun watching those two mess with each other.  
"Ha Ha Sock Head, so are you going to wear the damn thing? I mean your tall, pale, you have black hair.... or what we can see of it...“ Eddy started, as he kicked Ed in the stomach, which in turn got him to let Eddy go. "You would make the most perfect Count Dracula......."  
"Language Eddy," I cut him off. "Regardless of how my appearance is Eddy, I believe I will be wearing another costume this evening. I’m sure that I could make adjustments to my black plague one in time for the party...."  
"But Double D that won't work, it will mess up everything." Eddy start to complain. "I mean, how, could you do this to sweet lovable Ed here....?"  
"Eddy I really don't think...."  
"Come on look at him Double D, how could you break his heart like this?" Eddy said placing a arm around Ed's shoulder. "You see if you don't wear yours we won't mach and Ed here doesn’t have another costume. So then he won't be able to go to the party, how could you do that to poor Ed here."  
"I sure that he can still go to the party like that even if I don't......"  
"Please Double D. I want to go to the party." Ed sobbed out as tears came to his eyes. "I don't want to miss out on the zombie chickens Double D."  
"Fine, I will wear it." I sigh out, giving up. Eddy always knew that I could never stand seeing Ed cry or be disappointed, "Just give me a moment to dress myself."  
"Thank you Double D!!" Ed cheered, pulling me into a tight embrace.  
"Your....welcome....now if you please...." I panted out, indicating that Ed needed to let me go. Ed smiled, releasing me, still showing how happy he was that I said yes.  
"I will right back..." I said, making my way up the stairs to my bathroom. Stopping halfway and looking down at the outfit, I pulled off a tube of fake blood. Rolling my eyes once more in disgust, "I will not, be needing, this." I called back, throwing it at Eddy, hitting him in the head.  
"Whatever Sock Head, just don't take forever, I don't want to miss all the cute chicks" Eddy grumble as he rubbed his forehead.  
"There will be Chicks? Eddy? I want a chick!!" Ed started to beg.  
"Wrong, chick, lumpy." Eddy sapped back, and proceeded to rough house again. The last thing I heard was Ed going on about Eddy not sharing the chickens as I closed my bathroom door to get ready for the night.


	2. Well doesn't that just....... Suck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see sweet hearts :3 I know….. I know….. Like a fucking year. (Sigh) I’m sorry it took this long to get this up. Life has been well like….. Work. I did have this done for like months but kept forgetting…. I know hate me. But here it is Chapter 2 “YA!!!!” Anyways I will keep up on this and try to update more….. (Not like MF YEAR…….) So kids here are some notes: 1- Nathan Goldberg (belongs to C2ndy2c1d) Comes into the story. I made him English or lived there most his life……(there is a reason for it. ;3) 2- You will see a little bit of Rev Edd ….. Kind of. 3- Not what you would called Beta, but I did get help from my love Nikko. Thank you Nikko!!! I know WTF. Just please enjoy and let me know how you liked it. And thank you again for waiting so long. –Evil Edd :3  
> (I Don’t own Ed, Edd an Eddy, just the Kevedd in my head….. and there is a lot of it!)

"HEY SOCK- HEAD, ARE YOU DONE YET?!!" I could hear Eddy yell at me from down stairs.  
"If you want me to going to this party and wear this so called outfit Eddy, you well allowed me to finish dressing myself." I yelled back, as I finish butting the vest.   
"Ya, whatever, Sock-head just don’t take forever. It will be next Halloween by the time you finish with your make up."I hear Eddy tease back.  
Sighing I turn and looked into the mirror to see myself and how I looked in the costume. I would hate to say this be I didn't look half bad. The black slacks fit my long legs nice, not to lose but not too tight either just enough to define my cafes and... My backside too. I did like the white button up shirt and the black vest matched the pants. The only thing that put me off was the blood red choker and the long high collar black cape. It did bring the costume together, but it still left a bad tasted in my mouth. "If mother and father saw me in this they would think I have gone mad." I sigh out under my breath. But all in all it wasn’t to over the top. At least Eddy managed to pick out a nice one that fit me well enough.  
"I hope I'm doing the right thing? I mean I don't feel any different and it’s already about 7pm at night. I should be fine...... right?" I asked my reflection. My blue eyes stared back at me as if trying reassuring myself that everything would work out and I wouldn't have anything to worry about. But why......? Why even go? I care deeply for my friends but they would understand if I told them that I didn't feel safe going.... so why? Why did I give in so easily? I really don't care much for big parties and a especially with people I don't know. The only ones that would be there that I knew would be Ed, Eddy and my friends from the Cul de Sac, all of eight of people I knew. The costume was little hot and I'm sure there would only be junk food and alcohol, two things that I really don't care for. 'If it wasn't for Kevin giving me the invitation I would even dream of going. I was just because Kevin asked me to go..........Kevin!!' My eyes widen as realization hit me. I was going because of Kevin. I could feel my chest tighten and I found It hard me to breathe at the moment. Why would I care about Kevin wanting me there, why did I feel happy to let him know that I would show up for him....to see him....?' "Come on Eddward, pull yourself together. You don't like him, well not in that kind of way..... Not the boy that would pick on you and your friends as kids. And there is no way outside of him being nice because you help him with his schoolwork that he would ask you to his party. Kevin would not ever feel that way about me, nor would I him.......right?" I ask myself. My mind was racing about if there was any possible way we could have feelings for each other. Sighing I closed my eyes and took a breath, this was not the time to let my thoughts carry me away. "Ok I can do this." Opening my eyes and look back at myself. "This is not because I want to see Kevin. I just feel like having an outing with my friends and to enjoy the holiday." I told myself.  
"Damn it Double D!! I will be a old man before you get your ass down here!!" Eddy sapped.  
"Sorry Eddy I will be right there." I apologize to my friend, as I turn to headed out of my bathroom. Stopping only to grab the fake plastic teeth off the sink and placing them into my pocket. Not that I would ever wear them, but would be good just to have them on hand just in case.  
Smiling I made my way down stairs where my friends were waiting. "I do apologize that it took me longer then I planed, shall we be off?" I walked to the door.  
"Wait Edd, you don't have all of..... Your costume on... you’re missing the most important part..." Eddy snickered out.  
"Ya, Double D isn't ready." Ed smile at me.  
"Now I have already told you that I will not be using that fake blood...." I sigh out.  
"No not that sock- head, THIS....." Eddy laughed holding out a bag of glitter.  
"And what would I need with that I pray tell?" I asked not sure what they where up to.  
"Well you’re going to have to wear it if you want to pull off you costume as 'Edward Collins'....hahahaha" Eddy and Ed busted out laughing.  
"........." I could feel my eye twitch as the smile fell from my face.

5 minutes later Ed, myself and a very glittery upset werewolf stood outside in front of Kevin's home. The music was very loud and you could tell the more then half the school was there.  
"Fuck Sock -head you did have to poor it all over me..... This sucks." Eddy grumbled out.  
"Well next time you will think twice be playing such a crude tick on me." I smirked back at him.  
"Whatever, just knock already."  
"Wait......Why do I have to knock.....?" I asked my eyes nearly bulged out of my head. I wasn't sure if I should..... I wasn't what you would call well liked in the school.  
"Because Shovel chin gave you the invite, duh. So you should be the one to knock..... so knock already, it's fucking cold out here." Eddy stated, giving me a angry look.  
"Well I guess your right...... yah... well here go nothing...." I raised my fist and knock on Kevin's front door. I could feel the sweat run down my face. 'What if Kevin answers? What if he not happy to see me.....what if this was just a joke...." My heart stopped at the door slowly open.  
"Well what do we have here? If it's Isn't Count Dork, Franken Idiot and the were-fag." The jock laughed leaning against the door frame.  
"Oh...... hi...... Justin..... Nice to see you......"I stuttered out. 'Oh, my way did he have to be here......' Justin was what you would call the typical Jock. Big mean and always going out of his way to make my friends and I lives a live nightmare at school. And as of late he seems to have his eyes set on me.  
"So what are you losers doing here?" Justin asked his voice positively full of malice.  
"Uh well you....see we are here for.... the party...." I mumbled, feeling the weight of Justin's eyes upon me.  
"Really now, I didn't think dorks where allowed to come." Justin sneered, blocking the door way.  
"Lets us in asshole!! We have invitation, show him Double D." Eddy's voice boomed behind me.  
"Uh.... yes...." I reach into my pocket and pulled it out to show the jock. "As you can see we.... have been given permission to attend the party......." Before I could finish the envelope was ripped out of my hand by Justin.  
"I don't see any invitation, all I see is a bunch of little fucker asking to get their asses kick. I and my team would be happy to do it, if you think you’re ever getting in here." Justin smirked.  
"My team and I........." I mumbled correcting him.  
"What was that dork?!" Justin asked his voice dripped with poison. Justin grabbed hold of my shirt lifting me off the ground.  
"It just that..... The proper grammar.... would be..... 'My team and I' not 'I and my team........" I choked out.  
"Well is that so, well maybe you can tell me more as I bet the shit out of you." He said with a cocky smile on his smug face. It wasn't that I could take him; I was no way as weak as I looked. I was well built but never like to show it. I could easily win, but I never like fighting and I have learned to use my brain not my fists. And it wasn't fare to use power over people, no matter how they bulled you. Bulling back is not the answer.  
"Justin.....please....let’s.....talk......" I pleaded.   
"Let him go Asshole!!" Eddy yelled.  
"Oh really, and what are you Nerds going to do about it? The way I see it I'm just going to have take it out of your asses." Justin sapped, then turned back to face me. Pulling me close to his face by my collar and smirked down at me. "Starting with this dork here."  
"Justin... please..... All we want to do is attend the...... party. Kevin wants to see me..... And I want to....see.....Kevin....." I stammered out. 'Did I just say I wanted to see Kevin....?’  
"Why? What is the captain to you Dork?" Justin question me, looking little surprise and hurt. For what reason, I don't know.  
"I..... Well.....uh....." I didn't know how to answer his question, what is Kevin too me and what I'm to Kevin?  
"Oh look Kevin's friends are here I see, it took you all long enough." A voice broke in. I was torn away from my thoughts to look at the newcomer to the scene.  
"What do you want Nat!!" Justin exclaimed, turning away from me scowling with frustration at this person called Nat.  
"I 'm saying to lay off Justin, this is Kevin's party and Kevin did invite them over." Nat smirked at Justin. "Now if you turning away people that Kevin himself asked over, what do you think your dear captain would say about that if he happen to find out.....Mmmm?" Nat said playfully.  
I could see Justin stand there glaring at Nat's smiling face. "FUCK!! Whatever...." Justin hissed out letting me go with a push. "You fucking dorks better stay out of my way, if not, even this fucker won't save you." Justin sapped as he grimaced, walking back into the party.   
"Well now that big dick is gone, who would you three be?" Nat asked us raising a eye brow.  
"Wait a min? I though you said that you knew we were coming?" Eddy asked.  
"Well I lied, I do that a lot." Nat laugh sticking out his tongue. "But you three do look like that you were here for the party, and Justin is an asshole and I would be dumb not to fuck with him." Nat smirked at me and pointed. "Plus this one is cute and has a nice ass."  
I turn red; I could feel the heat rash to my face. 'Well this Nat fellow is......uh...... nice and very.....boisterous...... oh my.' "Uh.... well thank you for your assistance back there..... Nat? Is that right?" I asked, sounding honestly confused as to why he was being so nice to us.  
"Ya, that’s me, the king of all butts." he declared.  
I wasn't sure what to make of this man, but he was a weird one. From the different way he talked to people he barely knew to his green hair. But he wasn't scary and one would say what you would call good looking. And by his accent he wasn't from Peach Cheek, I'm 100% sure he was from England or lived there for a good part of his life. "Well Hello Nat, let me introduce our selves. The big green guy here is my friend Ed and my glittery friend here is Eddy." I smiled, gestured to my two friends. "And my name is Eddward Vincent, with two D's, nice to meet y....."  
"So you’re Double Delicious? The one Kevin goes on and on about." Nat asked abruptly.  
"Uh, I also go by Double D yes, I guess I'm quit honored that Kevin would talk about me, and I hope in a good way, to his friends." I admitted.  
"Oh he does, he talks about you all the time, I'm so happy to finally meet you." Nat said eyeing me up and down with a look that I couldn't place my finger on. "You have no idea how happy I'm right now...." He muttered with heat under his breath.   
“Well…. Thank you…. I guess.” I smiled back at him a little taken back on how happy he was to meet me. ‘I didn't know what it was about him but something about him...seems.....familiar...' I thought.  
"Ok, Mr. Butt or whatever, could we get to the party? Before all the girls are taken...." Eddy interrupted us.  
"Eddy, don't be rude!" I scolded him.   
"No its find, please come in and enjoy Mr. Guy Furry." Nat laugh out, and I couldn’t help but smile too.   
"Whatever..... Come on Ed." Eddy pouted walk past us into the party.  
"Wait up Eddy!! You need to show me where the chickens are at.!!" Ed called out running after our smaller friend.  
"Wrong Chicks Lumpy!" Eddy shouted as they disappeared into the mass of teens.  
"Well, thank you again Nat. We will have to sit and get acquainted some time on a later date, but for now I need to catch up with my friends. Oh and by the way, nice Doctor Who costume, The tenth was my favorite one too." I smiled complimenting on his costume.  
"Well thank you Double Delicious, oh and don't forget to meet special K, he would beat the shit out of me if I saw you and he didn't." Nat said casually, like it happens all the time.  
"I will be sure to meet him and give him my thanks."  
"Be sure that you do cutie." Nat smirked and turn away to return to the party. "Oh by the way nice costume, it really shows off your hot backside." He waved back at me. "But I do fine it funny and ironic that you would pick that costume, Eddward."  
"Pardon me, what do you mean?" I asked now pink in the face from his early comment.  
"Oh nothing, Just enjoy the party. I am sure to see you again later Double Delicious." Then with that Nat was gone.  
"What just occurred just now....?” I asked myself. This night just getting weirder and weirder, I don’t want think what could happen next.  
Sighing I made my way in the party; I could hear the music blasting as I pushing my way through the crowd of costume clad teens. Eddy wasn't joking; this was the party of the year. The whole entire of the Kevin's home was packed. I was sure that more than half the school was indeed in attendance. "Oh, dear....." I moaned, as I made my way through for the last 10mins trying to find where Ed and Eddy made off to. I wasn't sure if I should just go home. I couldn't even find my friends in this let alone say thank you to Kevin. Loud music, overcrowded and hot, underage drinking and who knows what else. I was way outside my environment and I wasn't sure how much longer I could last.  
"Hey! Smart Ed-Boy..... Is that you?" a familiar foreign accent called over the crowd.  
Turning around I came face to face with my good friend. "Greetings Rolf, how are you this evening?" I spoke over the noise, smiling back. Rolf being Rolf was dress in some kind large beet costume, which looks to be home made. "Oh, and nice costume, did you make?"  
"Well of course, on fall harvest day one should always make his harvest wear to appease the fall swine. As my Nana always says....."MUST TO WEAR THE FRUIT OF ONES LABORS AND LABORS THE FELDS!" Rolf said quoting his family traditions.  
"Well, that is very nice...." I said not sure what to say to that. "Well, if you don't mine me asking, but have you happened to see Kevin around lately?"  
"Casanova Kevin? Yes Rolf has seen, he was talking to Nazz girl by the water of the happy times." He smiled at me.  
"Water of happy times?" I question, not sure what he meant.  
"Yes, do you not hear Rolf, smart Ed boy? The water that is not what it seems." Rolf said pointing at the table where the punchbowl sat.   
"Oh, I get it.... " I nodded. The 'water of happy times' he meant the spiked punch. That confirmed it as Nazz that was next to the punchbowl getting a glass. "Thank you kindly Rolf for helping me."  
"Rolf away helps dear friends." He laughs walking back into the wall of teens. "Now I must away, the beats will not appease themselves."  
Smiling and waving bye I turn and made my way over to Nazz. She was cute looking as ever; she was dress as what would say a sexy Angle costume. "Greeting Nazz, and may I say you look nice in you costume." I smiled.  
"Hey Double D, Thank you for saying so." She said turning around and give me a sweet smile.   
I bushed a little from the smile she gave me. When I was younger I had what you would say a crush on Nazz. She was pretty and nice and fun to be around and at one point wanted to ask her out. Then I did about 3 years back and got a yes. We dated for about a week but in the end we were more like friends not in love. So we end it and just stay as good friends. I didn't date anyone after that for I was going through my change. But Nazz moved on and started dating......  
"Well isn't it little Dee, you best not be hitting on my girl if you know what’s good for you." An all to familiar voice came from right behind me. A voice that would haunt my friends and I nightmares for years. I jumped some as I could feel my heart in my stomach as I start to shake slightly.   
"No..... I wouldn't.......I mean.....uh......" I stutter out, as Marie (in a Devil costume.... how appropriate that it work for her.) walks pass me to stand next to Nazz smiling.  
"Now come on Marie, leave Double D alone, k. You know we are just good friends Man you can be so jealous at times." Nazz laughed, as she pulled Marie into a hug.  
"I'm sorry kitten, it just I don't need someone trying to take my cute little Angle away now. Not that Dee here could, without getting his sexy ass kicked by yours truly." Marie joked, smirking at me knowing full well that I was still a bit afraid of her. I would thank childhood trauma would do that to you.   
"Greetings Marie, I was requiring information on Kevin's whereabouts from my dear friend Nazz." I informed her. Trying to ignore the cold chill running up my spine from the evil look Marie give me.  
"Well of course you would be looking for Kevin....." Marie said with a smirk. "I'm sure that he can wait to get his hand on you in that sexy outfit."  
"I beg your pardon?" I ask, a little curious what she was getting at.  
"You know...." She teased wiggling her eyebrows. "Nazz here was just telling that Kevin was asking other day her advice on how to........Ouch!" Marie cried out as Nazz hit her hard in the side.  
"Damn it Marie! I told you not to say anything to anyone!" Nazz snapped, turning away from her girlfriend. "You don't know how piss off I'm at you right now."  
Marie looked shocked then worried, as I could see her trying get Nazz to look at her. "I'm sorry Angle.... it that I was just..... I mean it was joking..... I didn't mean to really.... I just forgot..."  
"Then maybe I should date someone who cares about my and others feeling over 'Joking around’ Marie." Nazz threatened sound really upset, turning to face Marie.   
"No, please Angle I'm really sorry...." Marie begged Nazz then turn to look at me. "Eddward I'm sorry if I said or did anything to upset you. Will you please forgive me?" She pleaded looking from Nazz to me.  
"No need to applause Marie, I wasn't at all offended from any of your comments." I said, a little taken back that Marie would ever say sorry to me.  
“See my sweetheart, he is ok. So please don't be mad at me.....please." Marie pleaded as she pulled Nazz into a hug.  
"Well.... maybe if you dance with me, I might think about forgiving you for telling other people's secrets." Nazz sighed pulling away from Marie looking a lot less mad.  
“Anything you want cupcake" Marie smiled, taking Nazz's hand and leading her out to the dance area. I couldn't help be smile at the fact that Marie, one of the scariest girl I have ever know. Can be tamed and sweet all because of love for the one they love. But I guess it is true what they say, love can change people in all different ways. 'I wonder if I will become different if I could find my soul mate?.......'  
"Wait! Nazz I wanted to ask if you have seen Kevin. I need to........" I started to ask, but I was too late. Marie and Nazz had disappeared into the crowd of sweated teens. "Oh dear..... I'm never going to be able to give him my gratitude." I sighed turning back to the punchbowl. Picking up the ladle absent mindedly and allowing the contents to poor back into the bowl. 'Well Eddward this was waste' I thought as I looked into the reddish liquid. I could only dream what was in that punch. I should just go home a long time ago. Kevin most likely forgot the he invited me and had to many better things to do then to say hello to me. 'So then we find him and make him see us.' I could hear a other voice in my head. "What was that.....? I think I may be a bit tired." I said to myself running a hand down my face. Maybe all this is just in my head. Kevin and I are not as good friends that I would though we were. 'That is why we will have a drink then track him down. And when we get our hands on him, he’ll tell us how he feels. If he doesn’t we will push him up against the wall........' "Maybe I should have a cup......" I murmured, listening to the voice as I unconsciously had made a cup and was about to drink it. 'Wait!!! What I'm I doing!!?? I looked down at the cup in my hand in horror. 'Eddward Vincent we will not be putting that 'stuff' into our body. What are you thinking?' I wasn't even sure why I was even thing about such things in the first place.   
"I think it is about time that I take my leave, I think l this atmosphere is getting to my head." I sighing place the cup back onto the table and turn to leave. "I will just give Kevin my thanks at school on Monday, now where is the door........." I stopped as something intoxicating hit my senses. "What is that?" I could smell something...... sweet? Turning back around I stare down at the table looking over the content. "Where is that smell coming from?" I question. Whatever it was it was it was intoxicating and I needed to find it. I started to go over the food on table but none of it had that smell to. 'What could it be’? It had a sweet but musky sensed to it, like a earthy tea but something that sent a tingly feeling down my spine. But whatever it was it was getting stronger.   
Soon my face stopped over the punchbowl. "It can't be this..... But it is the only thing left...." I looked down into the liquid. 'But it is really closes... I need to know...' I wasn't sure why I need to know so badly, I just did. Slowly I bring my face above the red liquid. 'Now is it coming from here..........?’   
"Hey Double Dork, what are you doing?"  
I feel my face hit the punch as I jumped at the voice behind me. "Cough!!...... Kevin....?" I asked as I pulled my wet face away from the bowl and looked at him. "When did...you....get.....here?"  
"Well since this is my house....." He rolled his eyes at me.  
"I mean here as in behind me?" I asked, as I was taken back that I didn't know that someone was behind me in the first place. 'It's was because of that smell..... Wait that smell.... is it coming from.....'  
"Anyways if you wanted some punch we do have cups you know."Kevin teased as he smiled down at me.  
"Oh.... that! Uh.... sorry I was just looking for something...." I apologized, grabbing a napkin off the table and wiping my face.  
"Its cool dude, so how are you enjoying the party so far?"  
"I find it quit quaint in its own way, but I do say that I do find it a little too much for my taste."  
"Oh.... Uh...sorry I didn't mean... I did mean to have you come if you didn't like..." Kevin started to apologize to me as he looked away.  
"No wait, I didn't mean I dislike it. I'm just no use to it yet, and I was hoping to find you sooner so you could.... how do you say it....'show me the ropes' Kevin." I said taking his hand.   
"What? Really..... I mean that’s cool dude. I'm sorry that I couldn't find you sooner, I kept getting stopped.” Kevin said looking back up at me a lot happier.  
"You where looking for me?" I asked. If could feel my cheeks grow hot.  
"Uh!! I mean, you know just saying hi to everyone who shows to the party." Kevin muttered, looking away again.  
"Oh, right...." I was quick to agree, taking my hand back. "I like your costume Kevin..... Undead football player?"  
"Yes, it's a team thing. You know like a group costume..." Kevin said frowning a bit as he looked back at me. As if he was in deep thought for a moment before quickly returning back to his nice smile. "Your costume is pretty rad to Double D, it's looks real nice on you." Kevin started to rub the back of his neck. "You can pull off that whole hot vampire thing."  
'Did he just call me hot......? No, I'm just hearing things that is all' I told myself, knowing that is no way Kevin would feel that way about me. I was about to thank him again when that smell hit me again. I didn't know what it was or why it was giving me this strange feeling, all Knew it was coming off of Kevin. "Pardon me Kevin, but may I ask what kind of cologne are you wearing.... if it’s not to forward of me to ask?"  
"Uh.... not really man, but I'm not wearing any."  
"Oh... well what kind of soap do you used?" I asked. 'I need to know, whatever it was.... it was starting to drive me mad.' I could feel myself lean in some. 'Maybe if I get a little closer I could tell.'  
"Just soap...."  
"What kind?" I asked again as I twitched in irritation. 'I need..... Maybe if I get a little closer.....'  
"Uh, AXE Phoenix or something like that...... uh Double D are you ok?"  
"....ya...." I absently commented before closing my eyes and leaning in more. 'Why does it smell so.... sweet.... so nice..... I want more of it.' I felt as if I was floating as everything around me seem to start to malt away.  
"Double D......?"  
".....uh....." I sighed out. 'It's so warm... I feel good.....' Edd.... 'I want to taste it.... I want feel it.....' Edd.... ‘I need it inside me....' "EDD!!!"   
"What!!??" I yelled in surprise, my eyes sapped open as I looked up to see Kevin giving me a bewildered look.   
"Uh.... Edd are you.... well.... ok?"  
"Why do you ask......?" I question. Then I noticed that I wasn't just looking at Kevin, I was looking up at him. Slowly I move my head back, finding out I wasn't just near him but press up against him. And just a few seconds ago I had my face press up against his neck. 'Oh Dear!!'   
"Oh My.... Oh Dear..... I'm sorry Kevin." I cried out jumping back about two feet holding my hands to my chest. I could feel my heart beating so fast, as if it was going to jump out of my body. 'I what was I doing? What was I thinking?' I started to panic. 'What would he think of me doing such a thing.....? I could have hurt him.'  
"Hey, it's ok dude.... you just got dizzy or something." He chuckled, giving me a reassuring smile. "Your head was pretty deep in that punchbowl, maybe you just need some air that’s all."  
"Maybe your right Kevin, but first may I use the restroom for a bit?" I asked, agree entirely. I was happy that he wasn't cross with me.   
"Go right ahead, it's up the stairs and the first door to the right."  
"Thank you." I nodded, I was able to come down and make my way to the stairs.   
"Hey Double D, I will be out back." Kevin called out to me. "If you want you can meet me out there when you done, k?"  
"Of course Kevin, I see you there when I finish up." I responded, waving back and maybe my way into the open bathroom shutting the door behind me.  
"Eddward what are you doing with yourself!! How can you just let yourself go like that.....? You need to think." I yelled at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. Now that I was away from Kevin I could feel my head clear.' Why was this happing, why is my body reacting this way around Kevin?' I question myself.  
Turning on the water and wash my face to get the leftover punch off. "Messy messy messy..." I muttered out as I turn off water and stare back into my blue eyes. "I think it about time I go home.... I will just call Kevin later and tell him I felt unwell and had to leave for the evening."  
'Why the hell would we want to do that.'  
"What.... who... said...?" I called out looking around the bathroom to see who was there.  
'I did or we did, however you like you look at it.' said my voice but not seem to coming from my head.  
"What do you mean.....? Where are you?"  
'Right here, I'm all ways here, I'm you and I have to say are we really this slow today. We are not at all our best, are we? Must be all that damn noise that is doing it.'  
"You are me?" I asked.   
'Sigh, yes. If it makes us feel less crazy, look in the mirror so we can talk.'  
Looking back around I stared into the mirror back at myself, but it wasn't myself. I looked different somehow, older more.... how would others say it less of a...... 'Dork?'  
'Right, let’s give us a prize.' My reflection talked back to me.  
"Alright, now I do know that I'm quit sick.... I need to go see a doctor."   
‘We need a lot of thing as of now, but a Doctor isn't one of them.’ My reflection said wrinkling our nose in disagreement.  
"Ok..... Let’s say I'm not crazy right at this moment." I stared at the other me, waving my hand at the mirror, only getting a eye roll in return. "So why am I'm...... talking to myself?" I asked.  
‘Because it is about time you start listening to yourself and your needs for once, Eddward.’  
"What do you mean.....? I would let you know that I take very good care of myself." I said pointing at my reflection. "I would have you that I eat right every day and take time in my day to at least take a 5 mile walk around the park......."  
‘That is not what I mean, Damn it! Have we always been this dim witted, maybe I should have come out way before now.’ My other self snapped at me. ‘What I'm trying to say is that is that we need to get in touch with our feeling.’ He sighed out closing his eyes before he went on. ‘The Feeling that you keep pushing away all the time. So let’s start with that hot little red- head tonight, shall we.’  
"Red-Head...... Wait, you mean Kevin?" I asked a little confused. "What about Kevin?"  
My other self open his eyes and stared at me as if looking into the depths of my soul. ‘I think you know what I mean.... wait scratch that, I 'know' you know what I mean. Our feelings for the hot piece of ass’ he smirked at me.  
"Uh... well yes I do like him, and he is quit fun to be around." I muttered, amazed at how easily he made me have this conversation with him. "I guess you could say were good friends." I blushed.  
‘Ok, this is just getting old and we don't have all night to play this little school girl crush game. So I'm just going to come right out and say it so we can get down to business.’ he said quickly, his face shifting from its bright spark of humor to something far more serious. ‘We are going to find Kevin, then we are going to the nearest empted room, take his clothes off and have sex until we pass out or he does.’  
"WHAT!" I yelled, almost falling face first into the sink.  
‘Maybe I should put this more simply; we are going to Fuck Him.’  
I could feel my cheeks turn red at the thought of Kevin's hot tan naked body press up against mine. 'Wait..... No Eddward don't think about doing dirty things.... you should know better.'  
‘Now if would kindly pull our head out of the bacteria filled sink and get down there before he gets away from us........’  
"I WILL NOT DO SUCH A THING MR.!!!" I shouted cut my other self off. Lifted my head up out of the sink and stared into the others eyes. "I will not do such things to Kevin; they are dirty and uncalled for. I'm an upstanding young man with morals. Yes I do I have deep feeling for Kevin, some that are not as pure as others. But I'm not one to just given into lustful ideas on a whim, for I have more control over myself then that." I said back at the mirror, my voice shaking and paused, pushing myself away from the sink.  
‘Fuck, do you still not get it! This is what you want; this is why I'm here Eddward. It about time fucking time you get with the program. You are always hiding, running away from what you want.... what you need. Damn it! We are 18 years old vampire, and all you have done is make puppy eye at the one person we want to fuck. And not just that we having even tasted blood outside of those damn plastic bags!! It's driving us fucken nuts!!’  
"Watch your language....." I yelled back at myself. 'Now I know I'm crazy, but I will not give in to......me?' "I will have you know that I do what I feel is right...... I'm not ready to feed as of yet and my sex life..... Is something that can wait until the time is right for it. Any ways you should know that mother and father has plans already set up.....for me.... and will respected their decisions. So it's my choice and..... not........yours... to.....decide."  
‘Me? As in 'You' Eddward. I'm you and this is our decision, all you have to do is except this part of you and stop running away. We both know we do not care for what our parents have pick for us, you cannot lie to me about that. It is about time that we pick...... that you pick.’ He said. My other self expressions soften as he place his hand on the glass and give me a pleading look. ‘Eddward..... Please.....’  
"I'm.....honestly not sure..... If I......." I said looking away. I didn't know what to think any more. Yes good part of me wanted to give in and told me it was right thing to do. But I was scared to, like if I did I would become someone else, someone new, if I could go again my family and pick what I wanted first. I wasn't sure if I was ready to.....take that step. "Maybe.....if I could have more time to think this over...."  
‘Damn it!! There we go running away again. Well not this time Eddward!!’ My other self snapped, hitting the glass, making me jump. ‘Two years I have waited, since we came into our fangs. All that time trying to become one to be whole, to become who we needed to be. But every time you ran away or push me to the side. Well not this time, not tonight. Not when I can final have the power to make you see who we need to become. I will get what I want Eddward, and it about fucking time.’  
"Wait? Tonight...... Oh dear.... That what’s going on!! This all because of my maturity.....I'm seeing and hearing things. I knew I should have stayed home. What was I thinking........? Oh my I need to get home right away." I said to myself, feeling my heart sink to the bathroom floor. This was all in my head and I need to get home before I hurt anyone.  
‘Bullshit!! You will not go home!! We will find Kevin and.....’  
"No! I'm not sure why my change is messing with my head, but I will be going home for the night until I can think straight." I said turning away from my hallucination and heading to the bathroom door. "That is it.... all I need to do is get home and lay down until this blows over."  
‘Eddward you will not run from this!! I will get what I want!!! You hear me!!! It will happen.....’ I could still here the voice yelling as I made my way to leave.  
'It's in your head.... it's in your....head....' I thought holding my head. 'It's not real, just you emotions going a little wild.' The voice kept yelled. My head was pounding. I.... wanted... to ......stay..... "SHUT UP!"  
Then it stopped. Blinking I remove my hand from my head a looked around the bathroom. "What.... happen?" Turning to the mirror and seeing myself, not the other self. If that even makes sense. Waving my hand as my reflection waved back. Sighing I turn on the water and wash my face again. Used the towel next to the sink to dry my face, to tire to care how unclean it could be. "Well this has been a little bit stressful night; think it about time I go home." Turning off the water and going to open the door. I will just put all that just happen behind me..... Yes that would be wise' I thought opening the door. "I will just call Kevin when I get home and tell I left because I felt ill..... OUCH!"  
As I was leaving the bathroom I hit something hard. "What?"  
"What are you doing Dork?"  
Backing up I could see who I ran into in the door way, and 'Oh Dear.....' "Oh hey, Justin. I apologize for running into you........ Also taking so long in the bathroom." I whimpered out as I could Justin just stared down at me with a sour look on his face. "So if you will excuse me I will get out of your way and you can use the bath........"  
Justin pushed me back into the bathroom until my back hit the wall. Justin stood there as in thought before shutting the door behind him and locking it. "You think you’re so smart don't you nerd." Justin said, walking over and leaning forwards pinning me against the wall. I could smell the beer on his breath. I could out right tell he was drunk and I was about to get a beating of my life if I wasn't careful.  
"Justin.... maybe if we could just sit down.... for a bit...!" I start to speak, before a fist hit the wall beside my head.  
"Shut up! I will tell you when to talk dork! And..... you will listen and look at me for once and not that fucker Kevin!" He yelled slurring some. "What is so fucking great about that asshole anyways?" Justin asked as push me hard against the bathroom wall.  
"Uh.... Justin I'm not sure.... what you... mean.... maybe if.....you want to talk about it." I said trying to sound concerned, to calm him down before I got punch to the face. 'But why is he going on about Kevin if he is here to beat me up' I question myself.  
"Don't play dumb with me Dork! I see how you look at him, how he looks at you!" Justin sapped. "Why is it that he gets every fucking thing and any fucking one he want?!  
"Will that prick isn't going to win this time, I will win and get what I want for once!" Justin said, grimacing. Just then he presses again me, pinning me between him and the wall, his arms on either side of my head as he lean into my face.  
"Uh.... Justin...what are...... you... doing?" I asked, as I could smell the alcohol on his breath, make me a little dizzy. Justin was acting very out of the ordinary and I was started to worry a bit. "If.... you are going... to hit...me....please....make it....quickly...."  
"Didn't I tell you not to talk, now I'm going to have to shut you up, don't I." The jock purred in my ear; send a chill down my spine.  
"Justin...?" I question, as he licked my ear. 'Did he just......? What’s going on?' Justin pulled back and smirked down at me.   
"You’re going to be mine Dork." He moaned, rubbing up against me, running his tongue over my lips.  
'What is......happen.... did he...just...?' I thought in a panic, my body was frozen to the spot. Then I felt it, something hard press against my right leg. 'Is that ....his..... Oh Dear!!!!!!'  
"No!!.... Please Justin think.... about what you’re doing..... Your drunk!" I pleaded as I swallowed, stared at him hoping he would come to his senses.  
"I Shut up Bitch!!" Justin yelled, as he tore my shirt. 'I need to move...... come do something Eddward' I scream in my head, but my body wasn't listing. I have never been in something like this before....I was scared.  
"Didn't anyone tell you that you shouldn't touch other people’s things Asshole?" Came a familiar English voice in the room snapping me out of my shocking state.  
Looking over Justin's shoulder I could see Kevin's friend Nat leaning against the wall next to the now open door. I could feel my body relax 'Oh thank god' as Justin pulled away to face the upset green hair teen.  
"How the hell did you get in?!!" Justin growled at Nat.  
"Oh, please. You think a bathroom lock is any match for my stills." Nat said, rolling his eyes and grinning at him. "Any ways I don't think Double Delicious over there wasn't too happy having you ugly drunken ass rubbing up against him like a dog in heat?" Nat pointed out.  
"Who Fuck asked you!" Justin yelled, turning back around and pinning me back against the wall again. "Go fuck off and get the fuck out! This isn't about you; it's about me and Dork here."  
"The dork and I ......." I said out loud without thinking as Justin and Nat stared in disbelief. How could I think about grammar like I wasn't just about to get raped? 'What I'm saying?!! This isn't time for grammar Eddward. I need to get out of here.' I moved to push Justin away.  
"Stop Fucking moving dork!" Just sapped, holding my arms down.   
"Well Justin how much I 'want' to leave you to your rape and evil unmoral things. Double Delicious here is supposed to meet up with Kevin soon. Also I really hate the thought that anyone should have to see you naked." Nat sigh out. "I think Double D thinks so too." hummed under his breath.  
"Why you little fucker!!" Justin yelled turning red in the face. With a growling he let me go to turn on Nat. "I'm good to kick your ass bitch!!"  
"Sorry Dude, but the only guys that I let touch my ass are the hot ones." Nat laugh out, as I saw him stand up and face the much bigger teen. "But you’re free to try, dick weed."  
"Nat?!" I moved to help him out with Justin, there was no way he could take the 6'5, 290 pond linebacker by himself. 'I can't let Kevin's friend get hurt by trying to save me.' But by the time I push myself off the wall to help, Nat already had Justin pin up face first against the wall.  
"See what you made me do....." Nat smirked, as he twisted Justin's arm behind his back. Causing Justin to cry out in pain. "Maybe it's time we have a talk about how to treat other people's Bro's and what no means, asshole." he said, his voice cold.  
"Uh Nat....." I said flustered, taking in the evil glinted in the green hair teens eyes. I was almost murderous.   
"Yo! Double D what’s up Bro?" Nat said smiling at me and laughed softly. His whole demeanor just changed when he gave his attention to me. 'He is a weird one.'   
"I wanted to say thank you for helping me....."  
"No prob Bro, some time dicks like him need to be taken care of." Nat grinned. "An anyways sweet cheek, Kevin is worry about you. You been gone for awhile now and his sweet baby face is starting to get wrinkles."  
"Oh my yes, I have been absent for some time now. I should let Kevin know that I'm alright and well." I said, making a face. I still wasn't sure if it would be wise to see Kevin. 'What if 'he' comes out again.....? Wait a bit and remember Edd it's just in my head.' I thought as I made my way out the door. I was lost in though and only stopped when I hear Justin grunt out in pain again.  
"Nat..... What are you going to do with Justin?" I asked a little concern. Even if Justin did inappropriate things, he was drunk and not at all himself. I could tell there was sadness in his expression when I said I was going to see Kevin.  
"Don't worry about hot stuff, I was just going to remove him for the party and have a guy on guy talk with him on behavior, that’s all." Nat said, his voice taking on a faint, dark edge. "He will be just fine. Now run along before Kevin thinks I took your hot ass away to be mine, before he got to it."  
I nodded and left the bathroom, giving Justin one last look before rejoining the crowed. Push my way through the waves of alcoholic teens as I made my way to the front door to leave. 'I know I told Nat that I would see Kevin, but I think it's wise if I take my leave for tonight.' I reassure myself that it was the right thing to do.  
I was almost at the door when it happens. "Ahhh...." I screamed out as my head all of sudden felt like it was being crushed. There was so much pain I couldn't see straight as the room started to spin. Holding my head I moaned out in pain; try my best to try to stop this onslaught to my nerves. All round me I could hear someone asking if I was ok or need help throw the ring in my ears.  
"I think the little dude needs some air...... Hey man help get him outside." came a voice someone near me I didn't know.  
'Yes.......ahh... outside....... that.....is.....where I....need to......ahhh' the thought ran threw the pain in my head. I could feel myself be picked up and moved, I was grateful for that they were didn't try to make me walk.   
All of sudden I felt the cool night air hit me and like wave of water washing away the pain instantly. I blinked a bit to clear my vision, finally able to see my surroundings. First I saw the two teens that helped me outside. And clearly they are the poster children for..... 'Potted Heads'  
"Uh, thank you two for your assisting me outside gentleman." I thank them for their kindness.  
"No prob little dude, just take it easy on whatever you are on, K." Said the taller teen of the two. "Anyways later, we got a party to get back to." And just like that the two 'Shaggy' look a likes went back into the party threw the sliding glass back door.  
"WAIT.....WHAT!!" I cried out doing a double take. 'The back door......!!!!???? Oh No!!' I was out back not out front. The outback where Kevin was waiting for me........ I started to panic. 'Oh my..... Oh dear......no...no....no...... I have to get out of here before Kevin see.....'  
"Hey Double D I'm over here!!" I jumped as I heard Kevin call out to me.   
"Hello Kevin, sorry it took me longer then I thought I would be." I said turning to face Kevin with a smile. Now that I was found out it would be better if I was polite and told him that I had to go.  
"It's cool dude, I was just worry that you left without saying good bye.... I mean I wanted to ask you some thing...... before you went home." Kevin said as he rubbed the back of his head.  
"Oh I Kevin I wouldn't go without thank you for the invited and saying good bye." I Lied. I felt bad now, now that I think about it, it would have been rude of me to have done that.   
"Uh, if it's ok can we talk about something I wanted to ask you?" Kevin asked, turning a little pink in the face.  
I should say no, I should tell Kevin that I was going to go home, that I was not well and need to go. I knew that I could do something that could end up causing chaos. I should of...... but I didn't. ‘Maybe I could stay for a little bit longer and hear what he had to say.’ I wasn’t feeling any different as of right now so I’m sure I could give Kevin a couple of minutes.  
"I would love to talk with you Kevin, what do you have on your mine?"  
Kevin’s face lit up and he gave me the sweetest smile. At that very moment every thought in my head was push aside. I could get lost in that smile. I smiled back as my heart started pounding.  
"Yes.... I mean let’s go over here." Kevin coughs turning away pointing at spot by his pool. I wasn't sure but I think Kevin was blushing.   
Taking a seat next to Kevin on the bench by the pool, I looked away from Kevin into the water. 'What I'm doing? I shouldn’t even be around Kevin right now. What if 'he' comes out again...?’ I thought.   
"So Edd I..... I wanted to talk to you about something important...."  
I snapped out of my deep thoughts to look back up at the redhead teen and that was my down fall. I come to look upon those beautiful green eyes. "Yes....Kevin....?" I mumble out.  
"I just happy that you came.... because I wanted to ask you..... it’s ok if you say no. But I would love if you would say yes, only if you feel the same….." Kevin said looking like he was very nervous about something.  
"Is it that you need help with a test?" I asked, not able to look away from Kevin's deep green eyes and handsome face. 'Edd no....turn away..... We need to go home......'  
"No." Kevin shook his head and moved closer to me he cleared his throat. "I.... well this past year and half that you been helping have been the best. I mean not just my grades but everything else.  
"Well thank you Kevin." I smiled trying to listen to all of what Kevin was saying but I couldn't stop starring at him. 'Those.....eyes....those...lips.....'  
"And I think you’re a great person, you are smart and funny and every time you’re around me I.....uh....I......"  
"Yes.... go...On....."I could hear the words fall from my lips in a daze. I knew Kevin was trying to tell me something important, but right now all I could see and hear was the pounding of my heart and Kevin's sweet lips. I wanted to know if they tasted as good as they looked.  
"You see Edd......"   
I could feel Kevin take my hand into his, but I still couldn't stop staring at his face..... His eyes.....his lips. My mind was in a haze, my body felt like it was on fire..... So hot.... so dry. Like I was in a desert for days and Kevin's lips were a glass of cold water.  
"I wanted to..... to..... Edd....I... Mmmmm!!!"  
Whatever Kevin was going to say he never got to because I drank that glass of water. I press my lips into his closing my eyes and leaning into the kiss. It felt amazing, every one of my nerves lit up at the other teen taste. 'I need more!!'  
Grabbing a hold of Kevin's shirt and pulling him closer running my tongue over his lips begging to be let in. Slowly he opens his mouth letting me enter. The taste, the heat was mine blowing. I moved my tongue against his in a erotic dance, asking to dominate or to be dominated. I need this every bit of it felt right, like a piece of a puzzle that was missing for the longest time. But it wasn't enough I want more, touch...... tasted......sex.......blood......  
'NO!!' I snapped out of the trance I was in and push the now stunned Kevin away. "No..... I can't.....I'm sorry....!" I yelled in a panic standing up and started to back away. 'What was I doing....? I could have.....’ I was scared; it was my other self taking over. "I need to go..... Sorry Kevin.....I didn't mean to.....I need to leave." Quickly I turn around and started pushing my way thought the crowd.  
"Wait!!" I could hear Kevin yell out behind me. He was probably upset at the kiss and wanted to tell me off or beat me up. I need to go, tomorrow I will face him and let him do as he wishes but now I had to get away before I do some horrible to him.  
I was about to make it to the back gate when it happen. Everything started to spin; my body was in so much pain. I could feel myself falling to the ground before a pair of strong arms caught me before I hit the grass. Looking up I could see a blurs of Kevin's face looking down at me before darkness over took me. The last thing I heard was a deep voice in the back of my head. 'Not this time Edd, Pumpkin is ours.' Then everything went dark.


	3. What have I gotten myself into?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin's POV. What is he to do with Eddward? Or what is Edd going to do to him :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!! Here is another chapter and it hasn’t been like a year!! I had been trying to make sure to keep up on this story. But what gets me to update is all of you that is reading it :3 Thank you so much for all you great comments and help. I love you all :3 Anyways this one is in Kevin’s POV. So let’s see how he really feels about are dear little Eddward shall we.  
> (I don’t own a thing except the Kevedd in my head….. And it is a lot of it :3)

Kevin’s POV:  
“What the hell just happen……?” I question myself as I close my eyes and let out a sigh. Here I was in my bedroom confused and leaning against my door. I slowly open my eyes and let them wonder over to my bed where a very unconscious dork laid. “This night didn’t go the way I plan, well not all of it anyways.” Truth be told I did hope that someday Double D would be in my bed, but not like this. More like naked and moaning and panting out my name as I push into…… “Damn it stopped thinking about that now. This is not the time to day dream and get hot and heavy over Double D’s unconscious body, dude.” I told myself as I hit the back of my head on the door to try to clear it. But could you blame me for thinking this way. How could I keep them away, all those dirty thoughts…… not after that…..Kiss. Oh my god that kiss, I have never had a kiss like that. I mean I really do like the dork a lot, but I didn’t know a kiss could feel…… so good. ‘There you go again dude, you need to stop being a fuckin’ horny teenager and think about the problem at hand.”  
Reaching into my pocket and pulling out my phone and hitting the contact labeled ‘King of Butts’ and waited for a answer. ‘The last time I ever let Nat pick his name in my phone.’ As I waited for him to pick up I couldn’t help think how this all started.  
[That same day 12 hours ago]

“Uh, so Dork I really think your cool and if you would like to, you know hang out some time dude.” I murmured out. “You know like chill and play games and do all the smart things I know you like, if you’re up for it?”  
“Well if I went for guys that that didn’t sound like weren’t trying to ask me out and call me a Dork like it was sexy. Then sure Bro I’m up for it.” My green hair best friend teased me sticking his tongue out.  
“Come on, I need a little help here Bro, I mean you know how much important this is to me. I had been crashing badly on the dork for so long; I can’t fuck this up dude.” I begged as Nat sat on kitchen counter eyeing me up and down with a smirk. I needed his help, he knew more about asking people out more than I did, I never had to all the girls I dated came to me. Nat was my only hope. He was always there for me; I really need his help asking out Double D.  
Nat and I have been friends since he and I were six years old. My dad work for Nat’s dad before I was born, they were good friends and still are. I remember my dad took me the first time to England for work. Nat’s dad had suggested it. The business deal was going to take all summer to finishes. That it would be a good idea if my dad took my mother and me for a little vacation. So he would have to be gone from his family so long. On top of that my dad’s boss also had a son my age that didn’t have anyone to play with for his summer break. How could my dad say no. So that is when I met Nathan for the first time, and what a meeting. We just stared at each other for a good 10mins until Nat walked up, took my hand and bit me, hard. I cried out a push him away, I could see my hand was bleeding and started crying. Nat’s dad ran over picking up his son as my dad quieted me down looking at my hand. “I’m so sorry John, Nathan never done this before.” Nat’s dad apologizes. “It’s ok, Thomas sometimes kids do weird things when there not sure about others. You will be ok Kevin, see it stopped bleeding.” My dad told me as I stopped crying still not sure what happen. Then out of nowhere Nathan push his way out of his dad’s arms and ran over to me. I was about to started crying again when he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. “I like you, let’s be best of friends” he said giving me the biggest smile. I wasn’t sure what to do, so I just hug him back and said ok. Still to this day I never knew what the hell happen but ever since then we been best friends.  
“Ok, just say ‘Hey hottie! I like had been having like wet dreams about you for years now. So how would you like to make my dream come true?’ Then grab his ass.” He smirked.   
“Damn it Nat! If you want to help me, then help. I only have 8 hour before the party when Double D will be there. I have to ask him out tonight, if I don’t I’m going to go mad.” I said frowning as I turn way from my friend and continue to pace around the kitchen.   
I was so nervous right now. I have had feeling for dork since the 7th grade. At the time I thought it was weird that I would have a thing for gaped tooth nerd that I picked on all though childhood. So I ran from it. I stopped picking on him…… I stopped talking to him too. I also went as far as making sure that we weren’t even in the same classes. It wasn’t too hard since I was a year up on him, but he was smart and had taken some class in my year as well, so I need to be careful. But alas, only if it was the easy to get the dork off my mind.  
I started date girls after girls, who ever I felt would take my mind off the dork. But they were all fleeting empty relationships or one nightstands. About three years back the dork had ask out and started dating my good friend Nazz. I was mad. My team thought it was because I wanted her, that instead of going out with the best player and most popular guy in school she went out with a nerd. I was mad, very mad……. But not at the dork, I was mad at Nazz. I was mad that she was with him, that she was kissing him, talking to him, that Double D liked her and not me. I was mad that it wasn’t me.   
That is when I wasn’t sure about myself, that maybe that I only like the dork because I didn’t like girls. That is when I ask myself ‘I’m Gay?’ ‘That was it right?’ So I talk to my Best friend Nat about it. I knew he would understand, he like came out to his family and I when we were in the 6th grade. Before I even knew what sex was, but Nat has always been a little out there some times….. Ok maybe all the time. I told him how I felt about the dork and about me sexuality. He told me that it was ok to like who you like and you shouldn’t run away from it or feel it’s wrong. He said go for it, stop being a chicken and hang out with the dork, get to know him. See if the feeling I had for the other teen was because I liked him or if it was just sexual. So I did, for a year and a half now. It was love……. Well I think. I never felt this way about anyone before. Every time I was with him I couldn’t stop staring at him and hang on everything he said even if it was about school work. Went he wasn’t around I couldn’t think and kept counting down for the next day to come so I could be with him. Yes I got it bad. It wasn’t like the others I dated, I didn’t just want to fuck…… not said that I didn’t want to really bad with him. But I was just happy being near the dork to spend time with him just talking. Now that I’m finished with school and was need to move onto college or how Nat and my dad wanted me to work for Nat’s dad company. Either way I needed to let Double D know my feelings for him, even if it could end up only one sided. So here I’m pulling my hair out over how I was going to do it with my Best friend teasing me.  
“Dude chill, I think you way over thinking this.” Nat held up a hand to calm me down. “This Double D you keep going on about doesn’t sound like a bad dude. I believe if you just tell him how you really feel every thing will be ok Bro.” Nat pointed out.  
“I know…. I know. It’s just…..What if he says no, or even worst never want to see or talk to me again. Nat I really like him, my heart would break if Double D hated me.” I said honestly.  
“Then it’s better to know then Kev.” Nat said as he got off the table walking over to me. “Because a one-sided love can hurt more in time then rejection can.” Nat smiled cupping my face with his hands and leaned in. “Believe me Bro, I should know.” Nat said hesitantly pulling back like he was lost in though.  
“Ok…..” I wasn’t sure what Nat meant by that, but I guess he is right. It would be better to see if Edd felt the same way or not. Because I would go mad if I had to keep this to myself forever and never know…. What if. “Your right Nat, I will tell him tonight. Yes or no I will know how he feels and I will respect his feeling about me. Thank you Bro you’re my best friend.”   
“Sure thing dude, which is why the love master is here for.” Nat said with a smirk. “And if he says no, you can always date me.”  
“Ya, whatever Nat.” I laughed punching him in the arm. Nat always made jokes like this, but I know there is no way he go for me like that. We were just best bro’s.  
“Ya……” Nat said frowning as he looked away from me. “Well so what is there to eat that is not fat free in this health nut house?” He said laughing a little as he walked over to my fridge opening it up and cringed at my mom’s choices of food. “I mean would it kill your parents to have anything that isn’t 0% no tasted.”  
“Hey if you don’t like it go outside and pick something up and quit bitching bro.”   
“But that takes effort……. Kev, Feed me…. Go buy me real food before I waste away…..” Nat moaned out miserably.  
“Yo, I’m not buying you anything. You have your own money and two legs; I’m not getting it for you.” I complained.  
“But I’m your guest, you need to keep me happy….. Your dad said so. Please Bro.” Nat begged trying to give me his puppy eyes.  
“Dude I’m not you fucking maid. Anyways why are you staying here again and not a hotel? You don’t stay at my house that much, especially around this time of year.” I asked.   
Nathan’s family is what you would call super rich. I mean I don’t think there is anyone in the plant that had that much money. So if I wasn’t over at his main house in England for part of the summer we would be at some richer place in some other part of the world. He would only come and stay at my suburban home for like only a day at the most. And even that is just to pick me up to go wherever Nat or I felted like going. But here he was staying at my house, not just one day but for the next three months.  
“Like I said, my old man needs me to do some family business here in peach creek. Not that I much like having to do it, but I have no choice in the matter. So if I have to stay in this…..town with the most fun thing to do is watching paint dry.” Nat sighed rolling his eyes. “Then I’m going to stay with the only person in this hell hole that I enjoy, you.” He said with a smile then pointed to the door. “So Kev what about you go get me a pizza……or wait a pizza and some chips, ok babe?”  
“…….. I JUST SAY GET IT YOUR SELF!!”  
(End of flash back)

“Yo, what’s up hot ass?” I hear Nat pick up snapping me out of my thoughts.  
“Hey Nat where are you? I need your help.” I pleaded not sure what to do about Double D.  
“I stepped out for a bite to eat, what happen” Nat asked  
“What?!! I have food here.” I yelled.  
“I told you I didn’t like what you had Bro, anyways I found a little snack. I wasn’t to hungry so you should order me some Chinese later.”   
“Why did you leave the party then Nat?”I snapped, running my hand over my face in frustration. ‘I’m starting to want to kill my best friend.’ “ I might have needed you to help me with my Dork problem?”I asked angrily.   
“Oh the cutie, I told him where to find you. He is pretty hot I could see why you would go for him.” Nat said sounding excited over the phone. “Eddward Vincent right what a nice name, you should have told me his real name before. I like it, I like him you should totally go for it Bro.”  
“That the thing he is in my room right now and on my bed.” I explained, slowly trying to process the information I was giving Nat.  
“Wow!! You move quickly. Yo so why are you on the phone with me, shouldn’t you be taping that.” He sniggered. “Unless you want me to help you sex up that that hottie, then I’m so in.”  
“Wait! No I mean he is passed out on my bed…..” I said trying to explain as much as I understand about this situation. “I mean we were talking outside and I was about to tell him how I felt.” I could feel the blush spread across my face. “Then out of nowhere he kissed me. And not just a kiss but a full on hottest kiss I have ever had.”  
“Ok….. Still not seeing a problem here Bro.”  
“Dude let me finish.” I sapped. “Then after that he just pushed me away said he was sorry like I was upset with him. Then out of nowhere he just passed out. I wasn’t sure what to do at that point, because I couldn’t wake him up. So I took him to my room and laid him down on my bed.”  
“I see…. Well I’m sure he will be fine. Maybe he just got a little overwhelmed and need a nap. Anyways you should keep an eye on him bro.”  
“If you say so…. It just he was acting a little diffident tonight like another person… but not.”  
“Again he should be fine just making sure you stay in the room with him. You don’t want the cutie to wake up alone in your bedroom not know what happen, do we.”  
“Your right…. But the party…. I can’t leave all those people untended….”  
“Dude I got this. I just finish eating and was on my way back to your house now. I can take care of things; you just take care of Double Delicious.”   
“Really? You do that for me. Thank you man!! I mean it.” I thank him, he was a life saver.  
“Hey what are best bro’s for.” Nat replied back. “Now I will talk to you later Kev, just make sure you give whatever Dee needs from you. Bye.”  
With that Nat hung up. I was happy for his help but what did he mean with that last part?  
“Mmmm….”  
My head sapped up at the sound coming from my bed as I looked over to see that Edd was now sitting up rubbing his head.  
“Double D?” I asked as I made my way to the bed. “Are you ok?” He nodded looking up at me as I sat on the bed next to him. “You and I were talking.” I said trying to word what I was going to say next. “Uh…. Then you…..kind of kissed….me….” I could feel my face heat up.  
“I did now.” Edd said to himself, I almost didn’t catch it.  
“But you got up and ran away…. Saying sorry…. But I wasn’t mad…. I mean I was surprised… but I did like…it…uh then you passed out.” I said trying not to stumble over the words and Edd looked up at me.  
“Is that so…. And what were we talking about?” He whispered his voice light and sweet.  
“Uh…., I mean I was going to…..to…..” I swallowed take a deep breath. ‘Coming Dude just say it! It’s now or never.’ I thought to myself.  
“Eddward Vincent…” I took his hand and looked him in the eye. “I liked you for longest time; I think you are the sweetest, caring and smartest person I ever met. I know in the past I wasn’t very nice to you and I know now it was because I was hiding my true feeling. But now I will not run from them anymore.”   
‘Come on….. Do it….. Just say it. Good or bad you know it is what you have to do.’ I told myself.  
“You mean the world to me. Eddward I love you.”  
Edd looked me in the eye; I know I must look like a nervous wreck because I felt like one. Then he looked away, looking down at our hands. Minutes went by and still Edd didn’t say thing or even look at me. ‘I knew it…. I fucked up. He hates me now.’ I though. I could feel tears forming in my eyes, as my heart was falling to pieces. ‘I knew it. How could someone so good and perfect care about a piece of shit like me.’  
After what felt hours but knew it was only seconds, Edd started to lift his head back up. ‘Here it comes time to get shot down by the one person you ever truly loved.’  
But when he looked at me it wasn’t in disgust or hate. He was smiling…… but something…. Something looked a little off. His teeth… looked…. Sharper and his eyes…..  
“Edd….?”  
He brought up his hand and stroked my cheek, giving me this looked that sent a shiver down my spine. Then in the most sexual voice I had hear, he spoke to me.  
“You don’t know happy I’m to hear that Pumpkin.”  
‘Pumpkin……?’


	4. Well that is one way to get a Vampire boyfriend.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look I'M NOT DEAD..... I updated!! after so long.... I'm sorry it took so long :(  
> But here is a nice long chapter! All with hot KevEdd sex!!  
> FINALLY!!! I will try my best to update more.  
> Thank you to all that stay with this story, you guys are why I update :3  
> (Thank you to my Beta Kat-Chan)  
> Please enjoy :3

(Kevin POV)

‘Pumpkin……?’ I thought. ‘Did he just call me 'pumpkin'?’ It’s not that I disliked the name Double D just give me, but something about the way he said it made half of me want to kiss him and the other half to get as far away as I could

“You see pumpkin…..” Double D said as he pushed himself up off my bed to stand, swaying a little as he stood.

“Double D!” I moved to help him but stopped when he motioned me to stay seated. I looked at the other teen as he began to walk around my room, looking over my things. Something about the way Double D moved, held himself was different from the dork I knew. Like a small bunny turned that into a wolf, I couldn’t help but stare in awe.

“If you would allow me to explain, my dear pumpkin.” Edd said as he moved about my room. “He….” He paused, tilting his head to look at me with a smirk. “I mean…I harbor deep feelings for you as well. To be more accurate I have for years as of late, so much so that I too find it quite hard to focus as well.”

“So…. does that mean you’re not upset that I like you, even after how mean I was to you when we were kids?” I asked.

“Oh, heavens no pumpkin.” Edd crooned, shaking his head slowly as he went back to looking around the room. “That was a long time ago. Boys will be boys, as they say. But I always knew that we were meant to be…even if he didn’t.”

“Uh…Edd?” I scratched the back of my head as I watched him, not sure who he was talking about.

“But I digress, pumpkin.” He said, looking down at my desk and running a finger over it before pulling his hand away and examining the dust on his finger tip. “Messy messy messy.”

“Sorry, I was going to clean up later. I know how you don’t like things dirty I’m sorry…I just…” I muttered, voice cracking. ‘Please don’t let me mess this up!’

“Pumpkin, it is quite alright.”Edd said, his lips quirked in a smirk. “I’d say it’s flattering that you care, but I’ve come to know you quite well. I like the disorderly part of you too. I believe I need little more balance in my over obsessive life.”

“Then…if it’s okay…would you like to go out?” I asked, looking at the carpet as I fought to hide my embarrassment. There was a long, heart wrenching silence. ‘I must sound like an idiot’ I thought miserably. I shifted nervously, and couldn’t seem to get comfortable where I was sitting. I found myself studying the the lines on my palm for several seconds.

“Excellent,” Double D murmered as I looked up to see him standing over me, a cruel smile creeping across his face. “Then, what are you waiting for?”

“Uh…what do you mean?” I questioned, fighting down the blush that was threatening to engulf my face from how close he was to me.

“Oh pumpkin…” He purred, bringing a hand up and stroking a long finger down the side of my cheek. Edd leaned forward until his lips ghosted over mine. “We are in a relationship now, are we not? Then should we consummate it, pumpkin.”  
“Double D-uhmmm!” I started to ask what he meant until his lips sealed against mine and his tongue licked its way in; shallow at first, and then deeper. Double D’s lips tasted of blueberries along with something so quintessentially Edd that I needed to blink through a wave of lust-bright dizziness that took over me.  
‘Oh god yes!’ I moaned internally. I was on cloud nine. I could feel Double D’s hard body pressed against mine as his tongue dominated mine. I had always taken the lead went it came to things like this in the past. But right now I didn’t give a damn, everything just felt right and too good. Pushing back into the kiss, I moved my hands to take a hold of Edd’s back to pull him on top of me. I could feel his keens straddle my hips as I pulled him onto the bed.  
“Mmm…. that was intoxicating pumpkin.” Edd groaned, his voice low and rough as he pulled away. I inhaled loudly,remembering that I needed to breath, panting some and I looked into his blue eyes.  
“Who knew the taste of cinnamon could be so delectable?” Edd smirked. “So where were we pumpkin...oh yes, here.”  
What…how did…” I stammered. ‘Cinnamon?’ I had cinnamon in my cereal this morning like always, but how did he taste it? That was hours ago. I started to ask myself why I was freaking out over something so small with this hottie sitting on my lap when I felt my jersey being pulled off over my head.  
“My pumpkin, you look so defined up close.” Edd smirked, licking his lips as he eyed me up and down. I could feel shivers run through my body as if I was going to be devour by this sexy creature on top of me, and I knew I would love every last minute of it.  
Slowly Double D started to undo the buttons on his costume before removing his torn shirt. ‘How did that happen?’ I thought distractedly, about to ask before all words were ripped away by the sight in front of me. I had never seen something so breathtaking in my life. He was as pale like a fine marble sculpture in front of me. I knew that the dork wasn’t as weak as he always made himself look, but this! I had no words for it, his sturdy build could give me a run for my money.  
“Pumpkin how flattered I’m that you can’t stop staring, but you can touch me too. I won’t break.” Edd said softly.  
I started to reach out to touch him, oh how I wanted to feel that soft skin. To taste it, to put my lips upon that white canvas and mark it. ‘Damn, do I become a poet when I’m turned on?’ I thought. But I stopped myself, needing to make sure that this was really okay.  
“Edd, stop. We are moving really fast and I need to know , do you want to do this?” I asked, taking his hand. “I’m ok if you’re not ready. I don't want you to do this because you think this is what I want from you. Not saying I don’t, but I love you more than just wanting sex and I can wait until you're ready.”  
“Why, what a sweet noble young man you are pumpkin for asking.” Edd smirked, leaning back some. “But you're right, I should ask you something very important before we continue our endeavors.”  
Edd leaned in, pressing his palm to my cheek to make sure that I maintained eye contact. “Pumpkin, I’m going to ask you something and you better answer honestly because I will know if you don't.”  
I swallowed nervously and nodded, knowing that what he was saying was true.  
“Very good. Pumpkin, I want to know would you love us even if we were different from other people, an outcast. Something that even you can’t understand or comprehend to be real. Would you still love us long as we are still the same person on the inside?” Edd asked.  
I wasn’t sure why he kept using ‘we’ but I knew what he was asking and I knew my answer was. I had known it for years now.  
“Double D, I don’t care that you’re different or even if you’re something I can’t understand. I fell in love with the dork in front of me and all the things that make you you. So as long as you’re still the Double D that will scold me when I don’t take my shoes off when I come over, or the nerd that covers me with a blanket when I fall asleep on my homework, and especially the kind boy that deals with how much of a butt head I can be. But most of all the boy with the most beautiful smile I have ever seen that only can come from you. I love you dork and you better believe it.”  
“Pumpkin....” Double D whispered, his eyes widened as he stared down at me as if in shock, an adorable blush spreading across his face. In that moment I could see my little dork in that cool collected man on top of me. I couldn't help but smile and I leaned up to steal a kiss off the adorable dork.  
In a flash I felt myself being pushed down onto the bed as Double D pinned me down.  
“Pumpkin, I have never desired something this much in my life as I desire you right in this moment. With every fiber of my being.” Edd purred in my ear as heat spread throughout my body so fast that I was surprised we didn't catch on fire.  
“I'll take that as a yes then?” I asked, smiling up at him.  
“What do you think Pumpkin? maybe this will confirm my feelings for you.” Edd smirked down at me. I was about to tease him back when all my words caught in my throat as I could feel a cool hand slide into my pants.  
“Doub...Double...D...” I panted out as said hand began to stoke my very hard member. I bit my bottom lip as he started to move his hand faster, my orgasm moments away.  
“Does this make my feeling clear my dearest?” He leered, running his nail along my slit.  
“Ahh! Ed....Edd!!! “ I moaned out as that action sent me over the edge. I felt so embarrassed, I have never came that quickly before. But somehow seeing my crush leaning over me , jacking me off was just too much for me to take. “Uh...sorry...I..don't usually...this fast.” I apologized as he removed his hand.  
I was waiting to see him look disappointed with me but he just smiled and he began to lick his hand clean.  
“Mmmm, you tastes delightful pumpkin, as I knew you would. I would love to taste more of you...” Edd murmured, sucking his fingers clean. I almost passed out at that sight as all the my blood rushed downward. I never thought I could get this hard this fast after coming.  
“Double D!!” I panted as I lost control, grabbing him and flipping him over so that he was laying out in front of me. My breath caught in my throat as Edd moaned, tilting his head up and nudging at my chin in a silent plea for a kiss. My arms tightened reflexively, pulling the dork tight against my body, my mouth claiming his already open and waiting lips. My tongue pushed into his mouth, tasting and possessing. I could feel Edd melt against me. I pushed forward, pinning him against the bed, shifting so that his thighs were pressed between my legs.  
“Yes.... more...” Double D mewled, sending delicious jolts of pleasure from my brain to my groin. He hooked a bare foot around my knee, attempting to pull me closer and succeeding. A feral growl rumbled from deep within Edd, giving me a shiver as strong hands grasped my sides and he wrapped his legs around my hips, rocking against me. My head fell forward onto Double D's shoulder, and I could feel his soft hands skimming up my sides, causing me to shiver and moan as his thumbs found my nipples. “Ah... Double....D....” I cried out, jerking forward as he twisted one of my nipples with his fingers. Panting, I turned into his neck, sucking at the hollow above his collarbone as he made another primal noise.  
“If you could...ah...pumpkin...my pants or quite uncomfortable …Ummm...at the moment.” Edd whimpered next to me, nodding downward. “If you may, I'm sure you can help with that.”  
“I got you babe.” I chuckled a bit as I skimmed my lips down Double D's abdomen, the muscles twitching and jumping under my ghosting touch. Soon I made it to his black slacks where a very impressive tent was pressing against the material. Quickly unbuttoning them and pulling them off and smiling a bit at his Beeker printed tighty whities, letting them fall to the floor.  
“Fuck...you're hot!” I swore as I looked down on the object of my desire trying not to drool all over myself, stunned by sheer sexual force of the image in front of me.  
“Language pumpkin,” Edd said as he smirked up at me, relaxing into the pillows. “But I do hope you plan to do more then stare at it.”  
“Shhh...I promise I got this babe...” I hummed, snapping out of my trance. 'Well I hope I do.' I thought. Yes I had had sex before...but with just girls. Now that I was here I had to thank Nat for all the gay porn he had make me witch, not that had I hated it. But I know it can hurt if not done right. I have to do it right, I want this to be perfect because I love Double D and want to make him feel good. Going down between my lover's legs I pulled them apart, brushing my lips over his hipbone and blowing warmly over his sensitive skin.  
“Pumpkin...if you need assistance I could...ohhhhh...” Edd's voice dissolved into a groan as I licked the head of his cock. Opening my mouth I slid the smooth head past my lips, letting it slide to the back of my throat and then pulling back slowly, letting my tongue linger at his slit to savor the taste. It was a little salty but overall not bad. Double D's hips surged upward sliding back down my throat, almost catching me off guard. Chuckling around his shaft I held down his waist, causing another involuntary thrust from my lover. “So what should I do now oh great teacher?” I smirked down at him teasingly as I pulled back .  
Edd's legs fell open wider. “You....keep licking.”  
Smiling to myself, I extended my tongue, licking a long stripe down the underside of the dork's cock, suckling gently at the soft skin holding his balls. “More?”  
“More.” Edd's eyes fluttered shut.  
My tongue traveled lower and dipped behind his balls and into the crevice between his cheeks. 'Ok Kev, don't fuck this up.'  
I raised one of his legs, turning him onto his side to give me better access. “You're so hot babe.” I whispered against the lower curve of his ass. Edd squirmed, letting out a moan as my tongue licked at his sensitive hole, using my thumbs to spread him open wider.  
“Oh God! Yes! Pumpkin.... Ah!”  
I could feel Edd stutter as my tongue sank deeper and deeper into his body. 'Oh yes, I will have to thank Nat for lending me those books. This is so hot.' I thought, moaning some from how hard I was. I slid a hand between his legs to stroke his cock and balls and he collapsed forward, trapping my arm between his body and the bed to stop the motion. 'Did I fuck up?'  
“Stop...I can't...I don't want to come yet.” He panted out.  
'Good, I didn't fuck things up, thank god.' I sighed in relief. I withdrew my hand but continued to lap at his entrance before pausing to ask, “What if I want you to come undone at my touch babe?”  
Edd turned, grabbing a hold of my red hair and pulled me down into a sloppy, wet kiss. “Then let me make love to you” Edd moaned, sucking the combined tastes off my tongue.  
“Fuck yes.” I whimpered, as in a flash Edd rolled me over onto my back, ridding me fully of my pants before sitting on top of me. “I want you.” I panted out.  
“Well, what are you waiting for Pumpkin?” Edd teased me, licking his lips.  
It took all of my will power not to come again at the sight of the raven haired beauty on top of me. I reached out a hand, searching randomly over the top of my nightstand for the lube, unwilling to look anywhere but at the sexy dork. I found the small bottle easily before I suddenly remembered that I didn't have any condoms. I hadn't needed to buy any since I stopped dating a year and half ago. “Uh.. babe, I don't have any condoms.”  
“That is quite alright pumpkin, I'm clean and I trust you are as well.” He said smiling down at me taking the bottle of lube. “Oh, blueberry flavored? Now why would you pick this one may I ask?”  
“Uh... I just got it as a gag gift from a friend.” I lied. The truth was I picked that kind up because it reminded me of the dork, like how he would smell like blueberries after a shower when I would come over to study. So when I would jack off I could imagine I was with the him. But I wasn't going to tell him that, it would make me look like a weirdo.  
“Is that so....” Edd smirked, opening up the bottle, allowing the lube to pour into his hand. “Well I do hope the real thing is much more satisfying, pumpkin.”  
I was going to ask what he meant by that, when a cold lubed hand started to stroke my dick. Waves of pleasure pulsed through my body, and I shuttered. I wouldn't be able to take much more of this. Looking down I could see that Edd already had his fingers inside himself, letting out pleading sounds. That was the killing blow. “Please tell me you're ready,” I begged. Edd removed his fingers and pressed the head of my cock against his warm opening.  
“We been ready for years pumpkin.”  
Edd moved downward, pressing my hard length into his ass. He was so tight and hot. “Fuck, Double D, you undo me...ah...”  
He was well stretched, but he was still tight around me. I was halfway in the most wonderful space ever and paused, waiting for Edd to relax around me. “You okay babe?” I asked, needing to make sure he was alright.  
Edd nodded, biting his lip. “More,” he croaked.  
I pushed the rest of the way in, moaning at the feeling of being completely buried in Edd's hot, tight ass. “Fuckin' hell... need to move, babe.” I begged, trying not to come from just that.  
Edd answered by pulling away and slamming back against my groin. The unexpected move almost made me lose control right then. “Oh fuck....!” I cursed, starting a furious down hill race towards my climax. I let out a breath to calm myself down before I lost control. I needed to concentrate to searched for the spot that would make Edd feel really good.  
'Nat better have been telling the truth about this.' Slowly I starting to move in and out of his heat as Ed moaned over me following my thrusts.  
“Yes!! there!” Edd screamed as I hit his prostate. He gripped the bed to brace himself.  
I could feel Double D's muscles clenched around me as I slowly withdrew, stroking directly over his sweet spot before pushing back in. “Edd....ah!!.....You're so hot....” I gasped, all the air in my lungs hissed out through clenched teeth as Edd began to pull back and I sunk even deeper. My fingers dug deeply into his slender hips, watching as his body stretched to accept me.  
“God, more pumpkin....ah!...need....” He moaned. Opening his eyes, Edd looked down at me. His face was contorted with the effort to hold off his orgasm, his teeth sunk so deeply into his lip that I could see him drawing blood.  
“I got you babe... ah....” I closed my hand around his stiff shaft, running it up and down his sex in time with my thrusts. I tightened my grip, running the rough pad of my thumb over the sensitive ridge along the head of his cock.  
“Ahhh!! Yes!! Kevin!!” Edd sputtered.  
Suddenly Edd pulled me up to his chest, wrapping his legs around my waist and in turn I wrapped my arms around him to hold him close. Edd cried out, locking his arms around me as well, the new angle stimulating entirely new areas. This new position also gave me easy access to his lips. I easily slipped my tongue past his sweet lips, he tasted of a slightly of the blood seeping from his lip. Moaning against his mouth I rocked my hips harder swallowing his heated cries of pleasure.  
“Kev... I'm....going......to....ah...”  
“Come for me, love,” I whispered, cupping his cheek as I locked eyes with his sapphire ones.  
“Kevin! Oh....my....pumpkin!”  
Double D thrust up as I could feel his body clench around me, his body began jerking with the force of his climax. His head fell back, his mouth opening in a silent scream as he came. I rocked into his slippery hole as I could feel Edd's hot cum hit my stomach.  
“Double D, yes....ah!” Watching Edd come undone was all it took to push me over the edge as well. 'Never knew I could feel this good.'  
Shaking some Edd fell froward, catching himself on my elbows, panting from the heat of his climax. I reached up to comfort him and move to pulled his black and white beanie off, hesitating a bit to see if he would stop me but he didn't.  
Pulling it away and seeing his beautiful wet raven hair I ran my hand through it softly. 'Why would he keep this hidden? His hair is awesome.' I asked myself. Then I saw it, a small birthmark just above his right eyebrow. 'So that is why, but why would he embarrassed of it? It's way too cute!' I couldn't help myself, and I leaned down to kiss the cute mark.  
Edd stopped panting and froze like he just noticed I had taken off his hat. “It is cute, I love it. I love you and everything about you.” I purred, pulling him closer and feeling him unfreeze.  
“Kev... pumpkin...I'm sorry...” I could here Ed whisper.  
“Sorry? Why?” I asked. 'Did I do something wrong? Is he not happy with me?' I started to panic. I didn't want to lose this, I didn't want to lose him.  
“I... want...more...feel more...have more of you...I want you.” He panted, and I could feel his dick harden between us.  
“Oh!” I cough out in surprise. 'Wow.... fuck I'm hard again.'  
“Pumpkin...I need more....ah...can I please....” Edd panted, raising his head up and leaning in close, still wet and hot from sex. I could only wonder what I looked like. I started moving again as Edd let out a moan, moving his length against me.  
“I'll give you whatever you need babe, just ask...”  
“I need this too pumpkin...but I need to taste more....of you...ah...” Edd panted, as he leaned in and licked the side of my neck. “I'm sorry...but I want it so badly.”  
I let out yelp as Edd bit down hard on my neck, breaking the skin as I could feel I the blood drip down. All at once my body felt that it was on fire with ecstasy, the blood on my neck being sucked and licked up. “Aww...shit...!”  
“Pumpkin....fuck....so good!.....ah.....more!! Please I need more!!” Edd purred in my ear, pouring more fire inside me. “Fuck me!...ahhh...hard....”  
Edd bit down again and I lost it. Grasping his hips firmly I pushed forward fast and hard. “Ahh...fuck..yes!!!  
Pushing Edd down onto the bed I thrust hips forward forcefully.  
“I can't...hold back!”  
“Don't. I want you!” Edd moan up at me licking my blood off his lips, his eyes now red and fueled with lust. “Pumpkin...give it to me...so hot...”  
I braced one hand on his pelvis, framing his cock and holding him still as I pounded harder and harder into my lover's clenching passage. “I want to see you come,” I rasped, tilting his hips to aim for the spot that had Edd jolting off the bed. His hips snapped up so hard I couldn't hold them down, and I knew I had found it.  
“God...need!!....” Edd cried.  
“Come for me, babe...ah...” I wrapped my fist around his cock, forming a channel and letting Edd fuck my hand. Hot, white jets shot from his pulsing shaft, covering my hand and chest.  
“I..... love you.... Kevin”  
With a deep groan I slammed into him, trembling as I pulsed inside. “I love you too.” I panted out, holding Edd tight as Edd's red eyes? closed. I shifted, allowing Double D to lay next to me. I held him tightly until his soft, shallow breaths confirmed that he was deeply asleep. I could feel the heat start to melt away and sleep was coming for me as well. 'I have a lot of questions.' I thought. Turning over and looking at the Dork sleeping beautiful face. 'But that can wait for later.'  
Giving my boyfriend a loving kiss, I closed my eyes and let the darkness take me.


End file.
